


Drunken Discord

by akahime4



Series: A Secret Gate [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, F/M, Fan Art, Movies & TV, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanwork for the wonderful story A Secret Gate by NovusArs, and a must read for Bamf! Bilbo and Fem! Bilbo lovers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Discord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovusArs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovusArs/gifts).



> A request from the wonderful story A Secret Gate NovusArs. A Truly wonderful fem!Bilbo called Llorabell that is somewhat a BAMF. Of course, in this scene, our poor heroine is caught in the drunken shenanigans of the dwarves company....
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/works/7436…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/743654/chapters/1385464)


End file.
